


Straight to the Point

by Jacklyne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 50 shades of ways harry wants to fuck draco basically, Blowjobs, M/M, a lot of cock talk, harry is really gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacklyne/pseuds/Jacklyne
Summary: “Bloody hell, Draco looks fucking beautiful today.” Harry whispered, as though he hadn't mentioned it an innumerable amount of times that day.“No! No more about Draco! Please.” Ron moaned, his head in his hands and an immense wish for someone to hex him deaf, “I just wanna eat.”--After a potion explodes on Harry during class, the Gryffindors find themselves with a fearless and much-too-honest Boy Who Lived.





	1. What?

The day had started off on a great note, if you had asked Harry.

For the first time in a long while, Harry didn't dread going to Potions class.

Not only were they pairing up today, meaning that he wouldn't be the only one blamed if things went astray, but Ron was also sick in bed. Evidently, his best friend being ill wasn’t a _good_ thing, but it did lead to Harry being the only choice of partner for Hermione, much to her distress.  
  
After all, her only other options were to work with their even more hopeless friends, or the Slytherins.

So, no one could blame him if he strode into Potions class with his head held high and the confidence that he _wouldn’t_ be earning the glare of disapproval from Professor Snape.

Well, the glare of disapproval was probably a permanent look on Professor, but at least Harry knew that it wouldn't be due to his failure of a potion.

Perhaps that was Harry’s first mistake of the day. He should've listened to Hermione’s warnings of not relying on her to get an A and to wipe that _goddamn smug look of Gryffindor Courage off his face_.

Instead, he flashed her a grin and the promise that he would at least try. _Try_ being the operative word. To Harry, _trying_ meant doing his best to make it look as though he had actually helped.

His second mistake was not paying attention to the proper ingredients. He figured that having Hermione as a partner meant that she would correct him if he had done something wrong. In hindsight, Harry probably should've realized that she was too busy focusing on properly stirring the potion to pay attention to what he was doing.

She did tell him to pay _extra_ close attention to what he was doing, after all.

Instead he had sauntered over to gather the potions with a certain arrogance to his step. He had even gone so far as to high-five Neville, who was dismayed over being paired up with Seamus.

The third mistake was all on Hermione. Well, maybe it might’ve been on Harry since he had broken her trust, but being partners meant that they took the blame together.

Hermione had asked him to take her place in stirring for a few seconds while she skimmed over the instructions once more. Harry, being the _kind_ and _trustworthy_ partner that he was, agreed to do so.

It had all been smooth-sailing until the potion exploded and covered him head to toe in bright orange, dripping down his face and clothes.

“Harry!” Hermione had exclaimed, in both concern for him and anger at their failed assignment.

Harry grimaced in disgust, wiping the gunk off his glasses. He was definitely in need of a shower before his class. Whatever their potion ended up to be, it smelt horrid. Also, he had learned from many other failed potions that they had a reputation of staining robes.

He could feel his face starting to heat up as the Slytherins started bursting out into laughter.

_He certainly didn't have anymore Gryffindor courage now._

Merlin, he hated sharing classes with half the snake pit of their year.

“Mr. Potter,” Snape’s voice caused him to freeze. Harry smiled at him sheepishly, until the concoction seeped into his mouth, causing himself to accidentally swallow and go into a coughing frenzy.

When he looked up, he found that he was yet again on the other end of a glare of disapproval. It could've been due to the potion, but Harry had a feeling it was just because of his very existence.

“Twenty-five points from Gryffindor for insulting another household _and_ making a mess in the middle of class.”

Had he been insulting them out loud?

“Yes, you have, Mr. Potter,” Snape said, unimpressed as ever, “Ms. Granger, take your imbecile of a friend to Madam Pomfrey. We wouldn’t want the Golden Boy to suffer repercussions, now would we?”

The Snake Pit had the nerve to laugh again at the sarcastic statement. Someone wolf-whistled at him mockingly.

Harry would've blushed even more if he wasn't still trying to make sense of what happened. He doesn't remember his lips moving. The words just came out.

“Mr. Longbottom, dispose of the disaster,” Snape instructed, turning his back to go assist a Slytherin, “And I’m referring to the one in the cauldron. Ms. Granger is already handling the other.”

The walk to the Hospital Wing was awkward because Hermione was visibly angry with Harry. But mostly because the potion had somehow managed to find its way down his pants into places he refused to think about being touched by the substance.

He accidentally stated this out loud, not realizing it had happened until Hermione gave out a disgusted sound and moved to the opposite side of the corridor.

 _Merlin, what is wrong with him?_ It was the third time in twenty minutes and he still doesn’t comprehend the moments when his lips move.

When they finally did reach their destination, Madam Pomfrey immediately spelled him clean (honestly, why didn't he think of that on the trip there?).

“Well, it would seem that there are no visible effects from the potion,” Madam Pomfrey had said after a thorough check, clicking her tongue in disapproval.

“Will there be a chance of any appearing?” Hermione had asked, not wanting to be guilt-tripped into helping Harry when she was cross with him.

“Will they last long?” Harry blurted out right after.

Madam Pomfrey smiled sympathetically, “I'll only know if it happens. Until then, pay close attention to any differences. If any problems arise, you come straight here.”

Harry had the thought about telling her of his incidents.

 _For all I know, I’m just overthinking things,_ Harry concluded.

However, not only did problems arise, but it seemed to spark even _more_ problems.

* * *

During their shared free period was when Neville had noticed something off with his friend.

Harry was always a bit off, in his opinion. He wasn’t a Luna Lovegood kind of strange, mind you, but it was as though the teen always had a secret that he wasn’t willing to share but at the same time would try to share it.

In short, Harry was never obvious in what he was willing to share. At least, not so blatantly obvious. Actually, Neville thought Harry was pretty blatant when he was trying to hide something and -  _what was he trying to figure out, again?_

They had come into the library to study, but it seemed that the only thing Harry could focus on was a fifth year Hufflepuff. Neville wasn't even sure if he knew who she was, or her friends that she was chatting with. Either way, Harry had quickly taken an interest in her.

“Umm, Harry, are you okay?” Neville asked in concern. He feared that the girl would become Harry’s next obsession like Quidditch or _Malfoy._

Harry, who had a strange look on his face, shook his head when the girl smiled shyly at him. She twirled a lock of hair between two fingers, blinking her lashes prettily at him.

“No,” He stated, “She has a crush on me.”

Neville blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected an honest answer. Usually he’d get a _‘fine’_ or _‘stop bugging me, Neville’_.

The fifth year wiggled her fingers in a delicate wave and Harry stiffly waved his own hand back.

The Hufflepuff girls giggled and began to whisper frantically, staring at Harry all the while. The boy rolled his eyes.

“Umm… Is that a problem? You've known dozens of others who’ve liked you before,” Neville pointed out. He shoved his books and quill aside; there was no point in trying to pay attention now.

Harry hummed in agreement.

“Yeah, but I’m just really disturbed. She’s wearing Hufflepuff yellow with a bright orange headband and now I can’t focus because it honestly looks horrendous.” Harry said matter-of-factly as Neville’s jaw dropped wide open.

“Uhh.” That was a very wrong, very un-Harry statement.

Girls had always thrown themselves at his feet, practically kissing the floor as he walked by them. Never had Harry ever been rude towards a single one of them. Except that one girl who practically assaulted him after a Quidditch game, even so, she had deserved it.

This random fifth year Hufflepuff seemed as harmless as the badger that represented her household.

Harry sighed loudly, pointedly trying to ignore the Hufflepuff girls now.

Their giggles had gotten louder, and one short glance at them made it clear that they were attempting to grab Harry’s attention.

“Not like she has a chance, anyways,” Harry shrugged, finally getting to work on his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay.

Neville followed suit and picked his quill back up, but his eyes never left Harry.

His friend had never openly insulted someone like that before. At least, no one who he didn't have a bad relationship with.

Maybe the whole being a school celebrity had gotten to him more than Neville had thought. But the Hufflepuff girl seemed nice enough. She was also kind of cute.

“She seems nice,” Neville said, trying to seem casual. He wasn't one to do a lot of bad-mouthing. 

“She could have the nicest personality in the world and I wouldn't give a damn,” Harry stated, never glancing up from his paper.

Neville’s jaw dropped open for the second time that day, and judging by the way the giggles had stopped, the Hufflepuffs had heard the comment as well.

The fifth year girl who had waved started blushing furiously, ducking her face behind her hands in mortification at his disparage.

“Excuse me,” One girl from the group of friends came up, annoyed from what was most likely protective loyalty, “What did you just say about my friend?”

The girl slammed her hands on the table, beside Harry’s textbooks. Neville had never seen such an angry Hufflepuff. Especially not one who dared to go against the _Boy Who Lived_. Though, it wasn't as much as a surprise as Harry’s next words.

“I said she could have the nicest personality in the world and I still wouldn't be interested in her,” Harry scribbled out a word on his parchment, nose scrunching, “She should also know that her headband looks horrendous with her house colours.”

“Harry!” Neville cried out, kicking the boy’s shin.

“You think you’re so special because you’re a celebrity? What makes you think you’d never be interested in her?”

Harry put down his quill and sighed, already done with their conversation.

He stared the girl straight in the eye and said calmly, “It’s not just her. It’s every other girl at Hogwarts that has the hots for me. It’s because she’s a girl and I’m bent.”

The Hufflepuff’s eyes widened and Neville couldn’t stop himself from blurting out in surprise.

“What?!”

This didn't phase Harry, however. The boy did the same and gazed at Neville straight in the eyes.

“I like cock,” He stated bluntly. “Especially Dra-”

“ _Oh my God!_ ”

* * *

Neville had started avoiding Harry after their free period in the library.

He wasn’t quite sure why. Perhaps it was because of the fact that he made the Hufflepuff girl cry in shame. Or could it possibly be because he described in detail the way he wanted Draco to fuck him in bed?

_Nah, that would be utterly foolish._

If he were Neville, he’d also think about all the ways Draco would shove his cock up his ass.

Harry snorted at the idea. Draco having sex with Neville was one of the most unseemliest thoughts that has ever passed through his mind.

His friend looked positively green when he told Hermione what had happened in the library. Neville ran out with his parchment and quills and didn’t look back.

Hermione immediately demanded him to go to Madam Pomfrey and get himself checked out. He turned her down on the spot.

He felt fine, thank you very much. To tell the truth, he was better than fine. It was as though nothing bothered him anymore. Like he was _untouchable_. It was an amazing feeling to be experiencing, and he’d let Merlin himself stab him before Pomfrey cucked it all up with medication.

Plus, he’d rather go to his dorm for lunch. Not for eating purposes, but rather to get a fill for something else.

And by getting a fill, he meant wanking. Lots and lots of wanking.

“No thanks, ‘Mione,” Harry replied, “I'm going to bring some food up for Ron. I'll leave it by his bedside so he has something to eat as soon as he wakes up.”

Of course, that would mean he had to carry a meal equivalent to three servings since Ron ate for two. Harry figured that his best friend’s four servings would be cut in half since he had an illness.

“That’s awfully thoughtful of you,” Hermione said, as if he had never been thoughtful in the past. He was almost offended at that.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded, completely agreeing that he was a good friend, “And then I’m going to lock myself in the loo and have a long wank.”

Face turning red, Hermione let out a high pitched squeak. She stared at him buggy-eyed.

_Strange, everyone seems to be blushing madly today. Maybe I’m not the one with the flu here._

He had a fleeting imagination of what Draco would look like on his bed, face red and covered in his own sweat, writhing and moaning into the bed sheets.

“I beg your pardon?” Hermione cleared her throat. Harry recognized her as doing that weird shuffling thing that she did when she was trying to collect herself. He had probably said those fantasies out loud. Oops.

“I'm going to go wank after dropping food off for Ron. Does everyone have a hearing problem today? I keep getting asked to repeat myself.” Harry frowned. He hated having to say the same things over and over.

What was so surprising about him wanting to wank?

“I'm probably going to finger myself, too,” He mused out loud. Yes, that sounded like a fantastic idea, “Thinking of fucking Draco made me really horny.”

 _Yes,_ he could almost see it now. Draco would look heavenly on Harry's bed. He could only imagine how the blonde would be naked, cock hard and begging Harry to fuck him.

Harry was so caught up in his fantasies about the blonde Slytherin that he didn't hear the footsteps approaching them.

“What?”

It seemed as though he was saying those thoughts out loud as well.

Harry and Hermione turned around to find Zabini and Parkinson walking down the hallway, stopping in their tracks.

Zabini had his brows furrowed in a confused way and Parkinson, well. She looked as Parkinson as ever.

“What did you just say?” She asked.

Lord, Harry was tired of hearing that question.

“I said that thinking of fucking Draco made me really horny,” Harry repeated, letting out a long-suffering sigh. “I'm leaving now since repeating myself is ruining the mood.”

He pushed past the two Slytherins, ignoring the triplet looks of horror and bewilderment.

“Tell the professors that I won't be in my classes! I'm going to be taking my time!” Harry called out behind him.

* * *

Harry did have a long wank session after bringing food to Ron and his’ shared dormitory. Much to the redhead’s dismay.

“You truly are the saviour,” Ron weakly praised the moment he saw his best friend walk in. His eyes hungrily latched on to the basket of food in his eyes. Where the basket came from he didn't know, but so long as it held food, he didn’t care.

“Knock yourself out,” Harry said, thrusting the basket into his hands.

“Believe me, mate, I will,” Ron grabbed a bread roll, stuffing it into his mouth. “ _I loo’f ‘oo.”_

Harry watched him bemusedly for a moment before jerking a thumb in the direction of the toilet.

“I'll just be there if you need anything. And don’t forget to drink the potions from Madam Pomfrey.”

Ron nodded absentmindedly, shoving a piece of chicken in his mouth as the boy walked off. He sighed happily when the greasy flavour took over his mouth. He may have lost all sense of smell, but it seemed that chicken could manage to make it to his taste buds.

No classes _and_ lunch in bed; could this day get any better?

Unfortunately for Ron, Harry didn't feel the need to hide his bathroom activities.

“Oh, fuck. Yeesss, Draco…”  Was all Ron needed to hear to grab his wand and cast the strongest Muffliato he could against the bathroom door.

“Bloody Hell,” Ron whispered in horror, bringing his blankets up to his chin, food long forgotten, “Bloody hell, bloody shit, nononono why. Dear Merlin, if you’re real, kill me now.”

Needless to say, he no longer saw his best friend as the saviour.

By dinner time, everything had gotten infinitely worse. Despite his health rapidly getting better, Ron felt more sick than ever.

“Bloody hell, Draco looks fucking beautiful today.” Harry whispered, as though he hadn't mentioned it an innumerable amount of times that day.

He was about to continue his praise, when a sickly groan came from beside him.

“ _No!_ No more about Draco! Please.” Ron moaned, his head in his hands and an immense wish for someone to hex him deaf, “I just wanna _eat._ ”

“Then just eat,” Harry stared at him blankly, like it was the simplest of solutions.

Ron would puke in his face if he had any food in his stomach left to upchuck.

“I can't keep my meal down when all you can do is talk about sodding Malfoy!” Ron yelled much louder than he had intended too.

Heads began to turn their way and conversations around them started to hush.

He could feel gazes coming the Slytherin table, but he didn’t let up. He could care less about who heard at this point. 

“Malfoy this, Malfoy that, is that all you can think of?!” Ron was in hysterics by now. Hermione attempted to calm him, tugging at his sleeve to pull him back down into his seat.

“Yes,” Harry answered simply, “Is that a problem?”

Ron’s stomach churned. _Don’tpukedon’t puke, why didn't he take his potion before he came?!_

Neville, who had been trying to avoid everything Harry was doing since dinner, was positively green. Ginny was rubbing circles soothingly on his back.

She shot Ron a glare that he read as, ‘ _fix this, you idiot!’._

Now that he realized it, all their friends seated at the table seemed as though they wanted to vomit. Except for Seamus. He just seemed smug, like he was expecting this to eventually happen.

“Of course it isn't, Harry,” Hermione reassured him, patting her friend’s hand. “But if you like him so much, why don't you just tell him everything you feel?”

“Hermi-”

“That’s a wonderful idea!” Harry beamed, standing up immediately, “I can tell him everything I’ve told you guys!”

He made a move to leave the table but Ginny grabbed his arm.

“Wait,” Her eyes darted to Malfoy across the hall nervously, “You’re telling him _everything_ you’ve told us?”

Harry shook her hand off with a grunt. “That’s what I just said! Are you all deaf?”

With that, Harry stormed off towards Malfoy with determination in his steps. Parkinson was whispering something into her best friend’s ear. Malfoy's back straightened, his grey eyes following Harry's movements.

If Ron didn’t already know the git lacked the components to be loving and dreaming, he would say that Malfoy almost appeared hopeful.

“Look at what you’ve done, Hermione!” He glared at her. He gestured to where Malfoy was now standing up, his Slytherin friends watching in anticipation.

“Me?! You’re the one making the big deal of it all!”

“Making a big deal?! He was talking about Malfoy in vivid detail that I will probably be haunted about for the rest of my year! For all we know, the Slytherins planned all of this!”

“Stop!” Ginny yelled, throwing her hands up. She pulled out her wand from her robes, “It doesn't matter who’s fault it is, though if anything it’s probably Harry’s. There’s only one thing we can do.”

Ron didn't have time to question her next actions or scold her for making dramatic statements at such a time. He watched as his little sister pointed straight at Harry, who had just reached a shy looking Malfoy ( _seriously, what the hell was wrong with everyone today?!)_ , and yelled,

“ _Stupefy!”_


	2. Fearless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty scenes for angsty teens smh
> 
> Also, misunderstandings and love confessions.
> 
> Oh, and a blowjob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote this as only 2 chapters but I kinda want to write more??? But I also update slow yikes.

When Harry regained consciousness, he really wished he hadn't. He was having the most amazing dream consisting of puppies and Draco and cuddles and  _Draco_. One day, he would find out if Draco was as soft as he dreamed he was.  
  
Waking up was like a nightmare slapping him in the face with a pounding headache. Reality was quite the bitch; like taking a bludger unexpectedly to the face.  
  
_"-n't want to see your ferret face first thing in the morning!"_ A hush voice whispered from above him. Even half-asleep, Harry could hear the snark loud and clear.

 _"Really? Because I doubt that that's what he wanted to tell me earlier!"_ _  
  
__"Just shut up, would you?!"_  
  
Who let all these people into his room? Harry forced his eyelids to open, but he only got so far as squinting. He groaned at the sudden bright light overwhelming him.  
  
"Holy- mate are you okay?" He felt a person touch his arm. He recognized the nasally sick voice as Ron's.  
  
Harry shook his head as best as he could, trying to slowly shield his eyes with his hand. As he wiggled around a bit, he noticed that the bed wasn't the familiar cushion of his own, but the firm mattress from the Hospital Wing.  
  
He let out another groan. Of all the bloody things he didn't want, they just _had_ to take him to the last place he didn't want to be. How was he supposed to confess to Malfoy now?  
  
Hold on, wasn't he in the middle of confessing to Malfoy already?   
  
He vaguely recalled staring straight into the piercing grey eyes of his crush in the Great Hall. He remembered the way Draco's mouth opened slightly, and how he pictured himself shoving his own tongue between those pink lips.  
  
_Draco_. He giggled at the name. A much more beautiful thing to call the blonde teen than Malfoy.  
  
"Gallopin’ Gorgons, he's still as barmy as ever."   
  
Harry managed to pull all his strength into opening his eyes, and found himself staring at the face of Ron, who looked as though his blood was running cold.   
  
"You look awful," Harry slurred bluntly, taking in his best friend's ruffled hair, pale face, and the dark purple shades under his eyes.

"Maybe you should be the one in this hospital bed." He lifted himself up from the stiff mattress, groaning at the appearance of soreness on his back.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, pushing him back down into the bed. "Don't be an arse. You're the one mumbling who-knows-what in his sleep after a Stupefy."  
  
Feeling dizzy at the swift movement backwards, Harry held a hand to his head to stop the world from spinning. He couldn't quite comprehend anything that was going on, and he could feel himself on the brink of passing out.  
  
"You cast a Stupefy on me?" Harry's mouth quirked down in disapproval, rubbing his temples. "That's quite rude of you."

He fiddled with the soft cotton bandages wrapped around his head, pulling out little tufts.

"Actually, that was me." Ginny's voice rang out. Apparently, Pomfrey had broken her own rule of two visitors per patient.  
  
He didn't have time to acknowledge her presence- or the other person he knew was standing by his hospital bed. He could barely keep his eyes open wide enough to see Ron, let alone the others.

It was most likely Hermione, Harry deduced. Though, if he were in his right state of mind, he would have noticed the lack of lecturing. However, his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of cold sheets under his fingertips.

Speaking of bed, they were made for people to sleep on. And sleeping sounded like a wonderful idea at the moment.   
  
"'m gon' sleep again," He managed to slur out, his head lolling to one side as he leaned back onto the pillow. He squinted an eye open at Ginny, "You look really good today, Gin." _Trying to impress Dean_? He wanted to ask, but couldn't find the energy to do do.  
  
She didn't say anything about the compliment. Instead she hit one of his legs, causing him to jerk his head up when a prickly feeling shocked him.  
  
"Are you out to kill me?" He clumsily fumbled around for his wand, lifting the sheets and shoving weakly at Ron. "Where's my wand?"  
  
"That's for being an idiot and letting yourself fall into _another_ situation that landed you in the hospital." Ginny chided him, "And what would you even need your wand for?"  
  
"Revenge." He mumbled, eyelids growing heavier by the second, movements turning sluggish.   
  
"Revenge?" Ginny scoffed, "That's bollocks. You can hardly talk as it is, much less cast a spell."  
  
He kicked her as hard as could. Which wasn't all to painful, considering he was half-asleep and therefore not as conscious as he hoped to be. At least it would get his message across.  
  
"You're still the over-protective girlfriend that I know and love," He slurred out. It was nice to see that even after their break up that was followed by his coming out, they didn't lose their concern for one another. Though, it did mean that Ginny was still reprimanded him every now and then for having stupid plans.  
  
She sighed in what sounded to Harry was defeat. Perhaps the kicking was stronger than he had suspected.  
  
"I love you too, you big nutter. But do something this idiotic again and I'll have to follow you around everywhere." She said fondly, moving her way up past Ron to sit next to him.  
  
She ran her fingers through his hair in a way that she knew would relax him. Harry pushed his hand further into her hand and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Guess I'll have to keep you forever," He mumbled into her robe.

"You two are like mum and dad; an annoying married couple," Ron huffed out, shaking his head at their display. 

Harry wanted to tell him he doubted Arthur Weasley also liked dick, but he noticed movement from the corner of his eye.

Sluggishly turning his head, Harry saw Draco sitting on the other side of the bed, fidgeting uncomfortably. It was a cute look on him. Much better than that stiff proper look, anyways.

Draco cleared his throat awkwardly. "Perhaps I should leave."

"That's what I've been trying to get you to do for the past hour." Ron grumbled.

Draco glared his way and then nodded stiffly at Harry.

"I'll- uh, see you." 

"Actually," Ginny stopped him, getting up from the bed, "Ron and I were just leaving. You should probably stay here. Give some company to Harry." 

She pulled on the back of her brother's robes until he was standing alongside her. Ron crouched down to reach her height.

"Where are we going?!" Ron slapped at Ginny's hands, causing her to shake him.

"To class," She announced. She dragged Ron out the door, despite his best efforts to stop her.

"We don't share a class together, Gin!"

"Doesn't matter, we're leaving."

"If you ruin this robe, I'm telling mum!" Ron yanked back his arm, dangling the fabric draped loosely over his arm threateningly. 

Ginny wrapped her fingers around her brother's tie, pulling him dangerously close to her face, "If you stay here, _I'm_ telling mum."

The door slammed behind them, leaving Draco and Harry to stare at each other in silence.

Harry didn't mind much. He rather enjoyed having a quiet moment to admire Draco.

"I've always wondered what it'd be like to have another sibling," Draco mused aloud, not facing Harry's direction, still staring where the Weasleys had left "The Weasleys make me grateful I never had any."

Harry hummed in acknowledgment and everything went silent. Draco scuffing his shoe on the stone floor was the only sound filling the room. He refused to meet Harry's gaze.

It was one of those times that he got to see Draco unguarded. It was always around his fellow Slytherins in the Great Hall, when everyone was preoccupied with their own worlds and didn't bother keeping up appearances. Admittedly, it was one of the few reasons that Harry saw past the Slytherin's cold exterior and fell for him.

And by 'fell for him', he meant literally, since Harry was so surprised to see Draco laughing without a care in the world, he tripped over his own two feet.

Now that he thought back on it, the usual embarrassment didn't follow. Only a warm feeling and the strong desire to have Draco laugh once more.

"Are you going to say something or will you continue to stare at me like I'm about to attack you?" Draco snapped, teeth clenched and eyes full of hate mixed with a twinge of dismay. His arms crossed over his chest defensively.

Harry sluggishly moved closer to him, everything around him swaying. He grabbed one of Draco's hands and pulled it towards him. If it bothered Draco, he didn't let it show.

"If anything, I'd be the one attacking you." Harry said earnestly, voice low.

Draco began to blush, the red hue a stark contrast to milkiness of his skin.

He decided to push further, rubbing at Draco’s knuckles in what he hoped was a soothing motion. He wasn’t exactly sure what was going on except that he had been knocked out.

The Slytherin didn’t utter a word, only furrowed his brows in an unfocused way. Daydreaming, most likely, since Ron usually had the same face in class.

"You have this weird expression on your face," He pointed. _No, wait, he might get offended_ , Harry mused.

"Not that you look weird,” He tried to explain, "You're actually really adorable when you blush." The words rolled out impulsively.

"Yes, well, I suppose Ginny would disagree." Harry blinked in confusion, not understanding what Ginny had to do with anything. Jealousy, perhaps?

"Ginny's never complained. She's used to it by now." He shrugged a shoulder lazily, wanting to earn another reaction. 

Draco, in his regular overdramatic fashion, did not disappoint. He jerked his hand away, like Harry’s touch had burned him.

Harry whined, sluggishly trying to get the boy back in his hold.

"Did you want to tell me something or not?" Draco asked haughtily, arms crossing over his chest, "You made a big show of it in the Great Hall, might as well get it over with now so I can leave."

 _Ahh. Jealousy it is, then_.

"I never pegged you for the jealous type." Harry smirked in a winsome manner. Though, it may have been pretty ugly if he felt like his face was dropping. Perhaps he had a concussion?

"Jealous?! Of what? The she-weasel?" Draco exaggeratedly scoffed, “There's nothing to be jealous of!"

"I always knew you liked me." Harry teasingly drew Draco closely, circling his arms around his waist.

_At least concussions couldn't stop someone from being fucked in the ass._

Draco cursed out at him and shoved at his chest, but all Harry could do was feel his affection for the boy grow.

He didn't heed any attention to the insults until Draco said, “The bravery potion has you all cucked up.”

“Bravery potion…?”

Nodding, Draco’s mouth set into a straight line, “With a mix of a potion similar to Veritaserum.”

Huh. That explains everything. Possibly.

Harry’s gaze dropped down from Draco’s deliciously plump lips to his chest, and then resting on his groin.

“Or at least, that’s what Madame Pomfrey believes. I, however, suspect this is some sort of prank between you and all those Bloody Gryffindors.”

Harry nodded, not focusing properly on what was being said.

“If you really believe you can fake any sort of romantic intentions towards me, you must take me for a fool, Potter.”

Another nod.

Harry stared intently at the front of Draco's trousers. If he squinted, he could make out the outline of the Slytherin's cock.

He licked his lips and he _wanted, wanted, wanted_. He had fantasized about what Draco's cock would look like. What it would _taste_ like.

"Don't be a pervert, Potter," Draco   muttered, pupils blown wide with matching lust.

Oh, right. He had no filter. And he was _still_ talking out loud.

The blonde shifted backwards, assumingly trying to make an escape. Harry almost scoffed at this. He shoved Draco roughly down onto the bed.

Arousal welled up in his stomach as he hungrily eyed down at Draco's crotch pressing against thigh. All traces of sleep be damned; he would never manage to have _sweet_ dreams when he was this turned on.

"I can feel that you're turned on, idiot. Don't act like we both don't want this," Harry hoisted himself up so they were face to face. He gave Draco a quick kiss, lips lingering to savour the heat of his breath. 

He could've sworn Draco's mouth followed his when they pulled apart. 

He pressed sloppy kisses down Draco's sharp jaw, making his way down the slender neck to a pulse point. Harry scraped his teeth against the porcelain skin, wanting to know what it was like to ruin perfection.

"You're a _heathen_ , honestly," Draco clawed at Harry's back, bucking his erection into his thigh. 

"Honestly?" Harry nuzzled into his neck, inhaling in the scent of peaches and vanilla. Funnily enough, he had expected something else entirely.

"I honestly want to shag you. Right here, right now," He pulled away from his neck, pressing their foreheads together. "I want to fuck you so hard that can't even stand. That's what I wanted to tell you in the Great Hall."

Grinding their erections together, Harry cupped Draco's face, pulling him into a kiss that left both of them clawing at each other in desperation.

"I still think this is some kind of trick," Draco panted against his mouth. He threw his head back in a moan when Harry gave an  experimentally hard thrust. "If you were really under a truth potion, I'd be the last person you'd confess to."

"Obviously not, since you're the _first_ one I confessed too. And only." Harry sat up, feeling a hard cock pressed up against his ass. One day, they'd be in this same position. Except they would both be naked and that cock would be up his ass.

"What now, Pot-"

"Wanna suck your cock," Harry interrupted, tired of all the protests and talking. A finger found its way to Draco's zipper, tugging it down. Tugging, tugging, tugging. His own dick throbbed as more of Draco's length was exposed.

A strangled gasp came from above, and his hand was batted away. "Dear Lord, Potter, no! Stop!"

Draco appeared scandalized, as if they hadn't just been frantically humping each other just ten seconds ago.

Disatisfied with his plans being halted, Harry grunted and decided to make haste. With a quick move that he was quite proud of, he unbuttoned and unzipped the trousers. He managed to squeeze at Draco's half-hard cock.

"I mean it this time," Draco said breathlessly, not sounding at all like he meant it. "Get sucked off in hospital room is far from my sexual fantasies. You look ridiculous, you realize, Potter? Not to mention what Pomfrey would do if she caught us in this state."

Harry pulled down Draco's pants, snapping the elastic to rest under his balls. He didn't bother trying to undress him completely, only needing to get as far as this for now.

Fuck, Draco was more perfect than he had imagined. He was a _sight_ like this; Blonde hair tousled, cheeks rosily flushed, cock hard and leaking onto his rumpled dress shirt. And Harry was the one who caused him to look like this. He was the reason why Draco was lying against a horrible creaky infirmary bed, a murderous look covering up obvious desire. 

He could have came just from how beautiful Draco was beneath him.

"Stop talking out loud," Draco complained, head turning away in false annoyance. But Harry could see the flush running down his neck. He smirked at the dark bruise forming near the collarbone.

"You know you say your thoughts out loud. Shut the fuck up and stop thinking," Draco growled, yet his hand had wandered down to his groin, absently stroking himself.

Harry shrugged and shoved the hands away, replacing them with his own. "I can't help it if all I can think about is you."

He massaged Draco's balls and cock, admiring the thickness and the veins bulging out.

"I don't know why you picked at your banadges. It's horrendous." Draco moaned when Harry took his length in his mouth. Bedsheets became tangled in a vice grip.

"Fuck. How will I ever finish when I have to look at your ugly mug?" Draco thrusted up lightly, hitting the back of Harry's throat with a string of curses following.

Harry pulled up, lips wrapped around the head of Draco's cock, flicking the tip of his tongue at the slit. He moaned in delight at the taste of pre-cum leaking out. It was bloody _divine_. He sucked harder, wanting to taste more.

He wrapped a hand around the base of Draco's cock, another palming frantically at his trousers. 

Slender fingers threaded and pulled at his hair, slowly pushing his head back down. Another haul upwards and Harry hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard as he dragged on.

" _Yes_ ," He heard Draco whimper, as though afraid to say it.

Nails scratched at his scalp, leading to a whine escaping from the back of his throat.

"Seems as though _perfect_ and   _untouchable_ Potter has a hair pulling kink." Draco hissed out, yanking harder at the strands.

The sound of the low, sultry voice sent chills down Harry's spine. 

He started to bob up and down faster, the thrusts into his hand grew more frantic, and - Merlin, save him - Draco's moans increased in pitch with each second that passed. Harry was delighted to learn the extent of his gag reflex involved him taking Draco into his mouth until his nose pressed against pubic hair.

"Har- I lov- Bloody Gryffindor," Draco rambled, his hips jerking up one last time before a bitter tasting liquid shot into Harry's mouth and down his throat.

Harry climaxed almost immediately, coughing when a moan caused him to choke on cum that he was attempting to swallow. He couldn't help but try to continue swallowing the rest of Draco's seed.

" _Harry_ ," Draco gasped, pulling him off his cock and tugging his hair up, allowing them to see each other's faces clearly.

"Worried?" Harry cheekily breathed out, grinning madly as he laid his head down on his thigh. His right hand was lazily stroking Draco until the boy began to soften.

A thumb caressed his cheek, Draco staring down at him gently. "Choking on my sperm isn't the best look on you, Potter."

"What about choking on your dick?" Harry retorted, eliciting a bubbly laugh from Draco.

He laughed alongside him, the love he felt for the boy pounding in his chest. He pressed a kiss to the palm resting against the side of his face and did a quick cleaning spell. With a wink towards Draco, Harry tucked him back into his trousers, casting another quick spell that made their clothes and hair proper once more.

Draco seemed content on watching him with a soft grin. 

"I love you, Draco." Harry confessed, feeling the effects of the potion slowly drain away. If there was ever a time to say it, it was now.

His reaction was instantaneous. Harry could feel the way his body froze beneath him. The grin that Harry had rarely seen slipped away.

"Take it back."

Harry cringed at the cold words.

"Take- Merlin, Draco, I can't take it back."

"You don't mean it." Draco shook his head, pulling away from his embrace, from him entirely. He pushed off from the bed and stood up.

"Draco?" Harry questioned softly, only to be met with grey eyes looking down on him filled with a feeling he knew all too well.

Fear.

The same fear that had greeted Harry every morning with the knowledge that he had woken up with the same thoughts of Draco that he had fallen asleep with. A constant fear of being dimissed and of never being good enough.

How can you feel adequate of having someone love you when you've grown up being told you were undeserving?

Gryffindor he may be, but no amount of courage can quell the dismay caused by nightmares full of laughing and rejection; always rejection. Even the reminder of it pushed against the effects of the Bravery Potion.

 _Untouchable and perfect,_  Draco had called him. Words that Harry had once associated with the Slytherin himself. 

Draco was terrified. Harry wanted to hex himself for not noticing.

"I love you," Harry said again. Whether it was one final push from the potion or the need to have the fear in Draco's eyes go away, he didn't care.

The fatigue that had previously disappeared was returning at a frightening speed. Harry could feel his body growing heavy and his mind going fuzzy. The edges of his sight blurred.

"I love you," He repeated, stronger, not wanting to fall asleep at a time like this. "Please don't be afraid."

 _"Don't be afraid."_ Ginny had once told him, catching him staring at Draco sitting at the library for much too long.

Stupid words were much more easier said than done, but they needed to be said, even as a last desperate attempt to get Draco to say something.

"Love you," Harry mumbled, his vision growing dark. 

Hours later, he found his glasses folded in his curled fingers, Malfoy nowhere to be found.

The dread struck him hard.

Turning onto his back, he stared blankly at the ceiling, wishing that the potion had lasted long enough to give him courage to do what needed to be done.

Memories buzzed around. Of Malfoy never reciprocating his touch, the stiffness in the blonde's frame the three times Harry said he loved him.

_Perfect and untouchable._

Perfect, Malfoy may not be. But he felt more out of reach than ever.

Stupid fucking Bravery Potion.

"Brave, huh?" Harry laughed out loud, hearing his own humorous tone echo off the walls of the empty hall.

Being brave didn't mean shite when he wasn't fucking fearless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: I wrote the note at the beginning when I thought I would end the story here (and on a happy note wow when did this get dramatic).
> 
> But nope it is not happy nor is it over :) 
> 
> hope you enjoyed; don't forget to leave a comment ;) xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> hello~ as always i don't have a proof-reader so if there are any mistakes (which i am one hundred percent sure there are) please let me know xoxo :)


End file.
